1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to providing a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing apparatus is available that prints images on sheets, and staples the sheets on which the images are printed, with a stapler.
Such a printing apparatus staples the sheets after moving a movable stapler to a position set by a user where the sheets are stapled.
Further, an apparatus has been developed that has no mechanism for moving the stapler, and thus can be manufactured at a lower cost. Such a printing apparatus executes stapling at the position set by the user by performing reverse order printing, or by rotating an image in accordance with a stapling position set by the user (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-88375).
When the pages are printed in the reverse order, the printing starts from the final page, and thus the printing starts after images of all the pages are stored in a storage unit of the printing apparatus.
Due to mechanic limitations, the stapler can staple only a limited number of sheets at a time. Thus, the conventional printing apparatus does not staple the sheets when the number of sheets to be printed exceeds the upper limit of the number of sheets to be stapled after starting the printing. In this case, the user can manually bundle the sheets by clipping or punching and filing the sheets.
The stapling is not performed when the number of sheets to be printed exceeds the upper limit of the number of stapled sheets also when the reverse order printing is performed. In the reverse order printing, the images of all the pages are stored in the storage unit before the printing is executed. Therefore, the printing apparatus waits until the images of all the pages are stored in the storage unit to execute the reverse order printing even when the stapling is not executed. Thus, compared with the normal order printing, the print start delays meaninglessly and a longer time is required for the printing to be completed.